Par Avion
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: What if Claire letter on teh bird had made it to the outside world? What if a scientist named Daniel Faraday finds it? Will he be able to convince the rest of teh world? Will Claire be teh one to save them after all? R&R!
1. and Found By One

To whom it may concern, we are survivors of Oceanic Flight 815

To whom it may concern, we are survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. We have survived on this island for 80 days. We were 6 hours into the flight when the pilot said we were off course and turned back towards Fiji. We hit turbulence and crashed. We've been waiting here, all this time, waiting for rescue that has not come. We do not know where we are, we only know you have not found us. We've done our best to live on this island. Some of us have come to accept that we may never leave it. Not all of us have survived since the crash, but there is new life too, and with it, there is hope. We are alive. Please don't give up on us.

-Claire's ORIGINAL letter to the World

I may change the letter slightly in this story. And I need you to ignore the fact that Keamy and his friends shot the seagull with the par avion on it's ankle...please

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel Faraday liked to go to the river and walk up and down the river bank every morning just thinking. Thinking about his failed attempts of time travel, think about all the people who laughed at his studies, think about Eloise, but mostly think about his new addiction; Oceanic Flight 815. Were there any survivors?

It was just then that Daniel spotted one of his previous test subjects. Number 4; the seagull. He had tagged it and everything. Daniel quickly ran over to the bird and picked it up.

"Gotcha!" He said as his he put his hand to it's tag. He had meant to take this off awhile ago. Then he noticed something. It looked like paper in the tag. He pulled it out realising it was a tag it read:

To whom it may concern, we are survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. We have survived on this island for 80 days. We were 6 hours into the flight when the pilot said we were off course and turned back towards Fiji. We hit turbulence and crashed. We've been waiting here, all this time, waiting for rescue that has not come. We do not know where we are, we only know you have not found us. We've done our best to live on this island. Some of us have come to accept that we may never leave it. Not all of us have survived since the crash, but there is new life too, and with it, there is hope. We are alive. Please don't give up on us, because some of us have sure given up on you. Our Leader Jack Shepard and his 'side kick' Kate Austen are doing all they can to get us off this island. We have tried the transceiver from the front and back of the plane. We have tried to convince the people who live on the island to help us, but that only ended up with some over twenty of our people stolen or shot. We had found many discoveries on this island. including a Hatch that has a computer with no purpose, though it blew up, and a few other hatches. Also the others as we call them have homes, with electricity, and they come and go from the island...whenever...please we need your help- Claire Littleton

Daniel stood shocked for a few moments...there were survivors. He had to show somebody. But who?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two weeks since Claire sent out the Par avion. In this time, Jack had returned with _her._ Claire wasn't thrilled with the idea that one of them were on the beach…not since…Ethan. But who was she to judge someone Jack thought so highly of?

"Hey Claire." Kate says walking towards her.

"Hey Kate, something wrong?" She knew was wrong. She could see Juliet and Jack in the kitchen acting all couple like.

But Kate still gave her best fake-smile telling Claire that she was not alright. "Yeah, you know…I'm fine. So Charlie told me that you put a note in a tag on a seabirds ankle."

Claire smiles and nods. "Just doing what I can to get us home." Kate's fake smile disappears. Only to be replaced by a very real frown.

"Yeah…home…" She looked distant for a moment, before she looked back at Claire as though she was awakening from a dream. "Well I'l see you around Claire."

"Yeah, and akte?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself." Kate nods and walks off.

Claire watches as Jack looks up at Kate and smiles. It was clearly a forced smile that said: _Are you ever going to give up on me? _Kate fake-smiled back: _Are you ever going to forgive me?_

Jack's smile disappears and he looks at Juliet then back at Kate shaking his head: _We'll see._ Kate nods and walks off shrugging: _I love you, you know. _But Jack had already turned back to Juliet and he never saw the shrug, or heard the body language.

Claire frowned. Poor Kate. Then she retreated into her tent at the sound of her crying infant but before she enter the shelter she looks at up at the sky to see more birds. _It'll never work. It was a stupid idea. We're going to be here forever. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, yeah, mega short chapter. The next one will be longer, I PROMISE!! What do you think of this story? A).Crappy-B).Okay-or C) I HAVE to read more, explain!!


	2. Too Many Maybes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: Too Many Maybes**

"I'm telling you there are survivors of Oceanic Flight 815!" Daniel screams into the phone just as an unsatisfying click could be heard. They had hung up on him. The police had hung up on him.

He had gone to three places and shown them the note. First he went to his research team. They denied analyzing the letter. Then he went to his boss. He not only agreed with the research team, but told Daniel to take the rest of the day off, told him he needs some sleep.

Daniel went home and phoned the police. They had hung up on him. What was he to do now? He stared at the seagull that sat in a cage. Her name was Cat, it was four in French, it wasn't spelt the same way though. He had caught her when she was only a few days old. He raised and did research, the main thing he focused on teaching her, was morse code, she wasn't perfect at it, but she was getting better all the time. At least he could partially understand her, most of the time.

Cat was one of the first Seagulls (the fourth to be exact) Daniel did research on. He was interested in her. She acted…different as a chick. She made a weird noise. She was usually very quiet, but whenever someone says the word 'island' she goes ballistic.

A few months ago Cat was sent off with her tag. She had been flying for about a week when she disappeared off his radar. He feared that she had died. But maybe, just maybe the plane radio or something interfered with the tag. So maybe if he sends her off again, with a note, maybe she'll find the island again. But how can he get her to go to this Claire Littleton?

He read the note again, for the hundredth time that day and then he had it. He needed a picture of her. Cat always comes to people she knew. She came to him didn't she?

So quickly Daniel ran over to his computer and googled flight 815, then he went to he manifest. He read through it till he found Claire Littleton. Clicking on her name it gave information. She had been eight months pregnant on the plane!

_Not all of us have survived since the crash, but there is new life too, and with it, there is hope_

Daniel looked through her file till he found a picture. It was perfect. He quickly printed it and taped it to Cat's cage; she screeched and tapped her foot. She told him two things.

"_Pants, are weird." _And _"She caught me once! Sent that note with me." _

Daniel smiled and started to tap back.

"_I need you to find this woman and give her a note that with be in your tag. Make sure she gets it. Okay?" _

"_Give witch human note. Make sure she reads perfectly fine."_

Daniel smiled satisfied, then he ran over to his desk and started to write a note. Then he tied it to Cat's ankle and set her free. She flew away happy once again. Then Daniel flew to the radar screen and watched. Maybe if he can just get an idea of where the plane crashed, of where this island is, then maybe he can find the survivors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire sighed as she sat in the hot relaxing sand. She took a deep breath every time the water swept over her legs and released it when the water back away. She opened her eyes and looked the ocean. It was still that blueish greenish color she loved. It was beautiful.

"Five months." She heard from behind her. She turned her head and nodded at Jack.

"Yeah. We've been alive, truly alive fore five months." She replied offering hi a smile.

HE smiled back. "Mind if I have a seat?"

"It's a free island." She said patting the ground next to her.

He sat next to her and she once again closed her eyes and inhaled, and then exhaled, then she did it again. After a few moments she opened her eyes to find Jack doing the same. "Relaxing isn't it?" She said. Jack laughed and nodded.

"So where's Aaron?" He asks.

Claire looks over towards the kitchen. Charlie stood with Hurley, who was at the moment holding Aaron. "Hurley has him." She says smiling.

"Oh, that's great." Claire looks back at Jack and frowns.

"Okay, what are doing here?" She crosses her arms.

"What?" He asks slightly offended.

"Why are you here talking to me?"

"Can't I just sit down and talk, we never talk."

"That's because you're always so busy, so why would you take time from your day, just top talk to me?"

"No reason I just thought tha-"

"Jack." Claire interrupted, and Jack sighed.

"Fine, I wanted to asked about your Par Avion." Claire sighed and relaxed a little.

"I sent out a note on a birds leg. What's to know about it?"

"What did it say?"

"The truth. That we crashed on an island, there are people trying to kill us, and that we can't radio anyone."

"Well, Claire I appreciate that you are trying to help us get rescued, but maybe it's not something you should be worried about." At that instant Claire turned red.

"Not something I should be worried about!" She screams. She stands up followed by Jack.

Jack took a quick look at Charlie who was now staring at them. "Jack I know that you always have to be the hero! But that doesn't mean that when someone has a good idea on getting us rescued that it has to go to you first! And we should all be worrying about getting rescued. We all have family and friends who are worried sick about us! So don't you tell me that I shouldn't worry about trying to get us rescued, you don't always have to be the hero Jack!" With that she walks away closely followed by Charlie.

Jack is left alone on the beach, everyone staring at him. It had gone completely silent. All that could be heard was distant squawks of seagulls and the rush of the ocean waves.

"What is wrong with you?" Kate asks. "We all have the right to try and get ourselves rescued, Jack. Just let her be. Who knows, it might have even worked." Jack looks up at her apologetically, but she only glares at him. And he sees that it's not only because of what he said to Claire. There's another reason. An unknown one….that's maybe not so unknown.

Just when he was about to say something a seagull came falling to the ground…no not falling, just flying, awkwardly. They watched as it walked around for a moment. Then he noticed it's tag. Kate noticed it too. Then they both heard Claire.

"It's the same seagull!" She squealed and ran over to it like a child on Christmas morning. "There's a note!" She said. "And it's not mine!" At that everyone swarmed around her and she stood up and walked over the kitchen and sat on the counter. Everyone stood in front of it impatiently waiting for her to open the letter.

"_Oceanic Survivors, if that's what you really are. I believe you. You are alive. I knew it from the start. Even when the plane was found at the bottom of the ocean. Now all I have to do is convince the world. Send me something BIG, real big, and then maybe the world will believe it. Claire can call Cat when ever you want. She knows Claire. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Cat is the seagull you sent to Par Avion with. She speaks morse code, by tapping her foot, so hopefully you have someone there that can speak morse code. She'll tell you the story of the plane found underwater. Though I may warn you, sometimes she doesn't make sense, and if you say the word Island she goes insane. Anyways, I'll keep trying to convince the world, but please, send some proof.-Daniel Faraday"_

"It worked!" Jack exclaimed. Then everyone cheered.

"Wait!" Claire yells. "We need a plan, and I think I got a good one."

"What is it?" Jack urges.

"Well first we need more birds. Lots of birds, Sun can you and Jin take care of that?" Sun nods. "Next I need everyone to go through all the luggage you can find and get the tag. I'll get a bag for everyone to put them in, but there had to be some stickiness left on the sticker part. Then I need a couple of bottles and a whole lot paper so we can each have a message in a bottle. And last I need vines and rope, lots of it. I need someone who knows how to braid vines into strong rope, Sayid can you do that?" Sayid nodded. "Okay people then this is what we are going to do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What is Claire's Plan? Find out next chapter on Par Avion. But can anyone guess what her plan is?


End file.
